


OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: THE PRICE OF CHANGE (TALON INTRO)

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: TALON [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Possibly Bad BDSM Ettiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: When our dear reader gets done with their menial job, she decides to spice things up by going to visit a newly established Omnic Museum in Houston, Texas, her hometown. Unfortunately, as it is something that could spark a revolution in two different directions, the Omnic Protesters or the Pro-Omnics, Talon also takes an interest. Moreover, when she comes into contact with two Talon agents, they take an interest in her. Will Talon's darkness be too much for her to handle, or will she embrace it as part of the price she'll have to pay to help change the world?
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Reader, Mauga (Overwatch)/Reader, Maximilien (Overwatch)/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Series: OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: TALON [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: THE PRICE OF CHANGE (TALON INTRO)

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard! I just own this story! Hope you all enjoy it and that it's a nice reprieve from the world right now. Stay safe out there! ^_^

I let out a tired sigh as I sat at my computer, wishing things could be different. The days for me were blending together, each one into the next and I was wondering if things were ever going to change. Day in, day out, I would do the same things: I’d wake up, eat, brush my teeth, take a shower, go to work, go home and eat, go back to work, eat again, brush my teeth, and go to sleep. It seemed like a never-ending cycle of monotony.

I have always been an imaginative, adventurous sort of person, but at that moment, sitting in front of my computer, I wondered what I should write about that would take my mind off of the drab, boring life I lead. I wanted an escape, something to freshen my life and make me feel even an ounce of excitement. I needed to feel... alive.

An idea popped into my head, but as I moved my fingers to type it up, I faltered. An annoyed sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head.

“No, that’s stupid... What was I thinking anyways? Writing fanfiction is a waste of my time.”

I closed down Microsoft Word and put in my Japanese Learning CD to practice instead. For as long as I’ve known how to read and write, I’ve loved studying languages and cultures. It always helped me to feel at one with the world I was in, despite not having enough money to see it for myself.

When I finished my language studies, I turned on my relaxing music playlist and curled up in bed. My cat, Luna purred and rubbed up against me lovingly, trying to cheer me up as tears rolled down my face. I smiled half-heartedly and pulled her close to me, petting her softly as I let my sad thoughts go. Then, I closed my eyes as I tried to dream of a better life for myself; one where I could truly be happy.

My alarm blared, waking me up in the morning as usual. I groaned loudly, threw off the bed covers, and began my daily routine. I turned on the TV as I got ready for work and the news came on.

“Houston’s first Omnic Museum has just had its ribbon-cutting ceremony. The Mayor went out there with smiles and waves, despite the ever-growing tensions between Omnics and Humans in Texas.” The anchor-woman reported. “Here’s what the mayor had to say.”

“Texas may have an uneasy relationship with Omnics, but I’m hoping that Houston can be a safe haven for everyone. It’s time for us to break the cycle and be the change in Texas that needs to happen.” The mayor declared. I stared at the screen thoughtfully for a moment before turning off the TV.

“I get out of work early today so maybe I can go visit this museum,” I pondered as I made breakfast. 

Work went by slowly. I work with kids, and most days it's an exciting challenge, but today, it felt dull and repetitive. At the end of my shift, I clocked out and headed over to the museum. To my surprise, there was a large crowd of protesters outside of it. It appeared that many people were against Omnics. I scurried past them and headed for the door, but was stopped by a burly security guard.

“I’m only here to check out the new museum, I promise, I’m not one of the protesters.” I vowed, raising my arms peacefully and giving him a tiny smile.

“Very well, go on ahead. If you cause any trouble though...” He warned, holding up a finger.

“I promise I won’t.”

He held open the door for me and I stepped inside the museum. It was nice, decorated in gold, silver, black, and white colours with long, flowing banners and posters that had history about the Omnics written on it. There was also some scaffolding set up near a painting of Tekhartha Mondatta, the leader of the Shambali order of Omnic Monks, that wasn’t finished yet.

Truth be told, I wasn’t sure where I stood on my viewpoint about Omnics. I was still pondering whether or not they were actually alive, or if it was the result of their programming making them think they were alive. Ahead of me were at least ten Omnic workers, all keeping busy, but I appeared to be the only Human inside.

“Greetings, Miss. I am Sterling,” a robotic voice jostled me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see a tall, Humanoid-looking Omnic with a nice suit on approaching me.

“H-hello, I’m (y/n).”

“What brings you here today?”

“I was curious about the museum. To be honest, I’m not sure where I stand on the whole Omnic political issue, and I wanted to learn more about Omnics.”

The Omnic gave a light chuckle and then apologised, “Excuse me, I just find that both amusing and very interesting. Most people, and Omnics both, tend to just go along with the first thought they have. They see what others are telling them and follow along with it. It’s how the Omnic Crisis began. I am glad that you’ve decided to learn with us today.” I was surprised at how Human the Omnic really was.

“You’re actually the first Omnic I’ve really met before, to be quite honest.” I admitted.

Sterling laughed again, gave a tiny bow, and then asked me, “Well I’m honoured. Hopefully I’m making a good impression. How am I doing so far?” I laughed along with him.

“You’re doing well. To be honest, just meeting you has opened my eyes to what Omnics are really like.”

“Well,” he began, scratching his head in embarrassment, “don’t base all Omnics off of me. Just like there are kind and cruel people in the world, there are also nice and nasty Omnics. Now then, are you ready to learn more about us?” I nodded and smiled at him and he began to take me on the tour.

We had stopped at the first attraction, a poster of Mondatta and a Human digging up something.

“This is Tekhartha Mondatta and Mayor Nandah at the site of the Turing Green SW0 in London. It was a planned development where Omnics could live and thrive.” Sterling began.

“Was? What happened to it?” I demanded.

“It was attacked by Null Sector, a group of Omnic extremists who believed that Omnic rights should be attained by any means necessary. They took Mondatta, the mayor, and several others hostage and the site was destroyed in the process of getting them back. Overwatch was instrumental in...”

He went on to tell me more about what happened when my attention was drawn to a faint voice that spoke in French, saying, “Dans ma ligne de mire...” “ _In my line of sight..._ ” I turned and looked towards where I heard the noise and a silenced shot rang out, going straight through Sterling with a metallic _clang_.

“No!” I cried out, turning back to him and rushing to his aid as he fell to the ground. I never even worked on a car before, so I had no idea how to take care of him. All I could do was offer my support.

“Hey, you’re gonna be alright. Come on, now, Sterling! Hang in there!” I begged him as sparks dancing off of him wildly.

“We both know that’s not true. Run, get out of here, (y/n). It was a pleasure meeting you...” He powered down and my jaw dropped in shock. 

I turned towards where I heard the gunshot come from to see a blue-skinned woman in a skin-tight suit up on top of the scaffolding with a sniper rifle, and she was targeting all of the Omnics in the room. More silenced shots rang out and more Omnics fell to the ground.

 _I need to do something...!_ I thought to myself as I stealthily climbed the scaffolding. I snuck up behind the purple-skinned sniper and without thinking, I kicked her gun as hard as I could, knocking it out of her hands. It fell from the scaffolding and she turned around and glared furiously at me.

“You are going to pay for that, little fly,” she growled, raising a fist at me. Suddenly, another figure appeared, getting between me and the woman’s fist, catching it before it could make contact with my face.

“No, I have a better idea.” This man spoke with a dark, metallic voice and wore a black cape with a white mask. His appearance alone sent a chill down my spine, and his voice filled me with fear. “Let’s let her take the fall as an anti-omnic protester. _We'll_ wreak havoc, but _she'll_ pay for it.”

“Hmph. Whatever you say, _Reaper,_ ” the woman bit back. He then did something I never thought possible; his body turned into smoke and he wisped away down the scaffold and began to shoot up the museum with twin shotguns. I gaped as the woman dropped lithely from the scaffolding and retrieved her sniper rifle.

“You’re lucky I don’t shoot you...” she snarled, eyeing me with disdain before looking back through her scope. I watched, frozen in horror, as the rest of the Omnics fell, one-by-one. Suddenly, a glint of metal caught my eye, and I looked up to see an Omnic Ninja pulling a sword out of his sheath. He was on top of a chandelier that was directly above the blue-skinned sniper. I rushed down the scaffolding as quickly as I could and got to her, just as the Omnic cut the chandelier's chain, causing it to drop on top of her.

I was faster though, only just, and tackled her out of the way.

She groaned, but jumped to her feet, growling inhumanely as she grabbed me up by my shirt.

"Sous-merde! ( _You are) beneath shit!_ "she cursed, raising a fist at me.

"Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Regardez! _I saved your life. Look!"_ I bit back, pointing at the chandelier. She let go of me and her eyes scanned the room suspiciously, her head swiveling around back and forth as she tried to detect the person who threatened us. She picked her sniper rifle back up and pulled her helmet down. Red, circular lenses covered her eyes and she scanned once more before firing a shot off to the top-right side of the building. The Omnic Ninja from before fell down and clunked to the ground.

"Is it... dead...?" I demanded nervously. Then, I clasped my hands over my mouth.

 _Oh my God... I'm an accessory to murder! I helped her kill him! I saved the life of a murderess!!! I'm going away for life! Totally going to hell in a handbasket!_ I panicked internally.

"No, but I can fix that," she said, her lips upturning in a cruel smile as the Omnic twitched and struggled to get up. The sniper aimed her gun at him once more and I stared at her in horror. The Omnic looked up at the two of us and his body sparked slightly as he forced himself up. Suddenly, a man dressed in Japanese garb with a bow and quiver slung across his back, jumped down from high up, grabbed the Omnic, and pulled him out of the way just as the shot rang out.

They took off together and the cold, blue-skinned sniper rushed over to her partner-in-crime, who had just finished off the last of the Museum Omnics with a blast from his right shotgun. He let out a low scoff and stared around him for a moment before turning to face us as we ran up to him.

"This... _civilian_ saved my life. And Overwatch is here. Genji Shimada and Hanzo," the woman informed him. "I injured Genji with a shot to the chest, but it merely slowed him. His armour was too strong."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go hunting," Reaper growled, holding his shotguns at the ready once more. While I thought they weren't paying any attention to me, I tried to sneak away, but was grabbed by one of Reaper's sharp, incredibly warm clawed gauntlets. "Where in hell do you think you're going?"

I groaned in frustration and crossed my arms, annoyed that I couldn't escape.

"Oh, so we're in hell? I suppose you'd know, being Satanspawn and all," I bit back jokingly. Reaper crossed his arms and tilted his head. I sighed. "Sorry, I make jokes a lot of the time, especially under duress."

"That one was a train wreck, at _best_. You _do_ know I'm Human, right? There's no such fucking thing as Demons. _Humans_ are monsters enough in this world. Make another terrible joke like that and I'll slice off your damn tongue," he threatened me, grabbing me and pushing me in front of him. 

"You're with me. Widowmaker, search the high ground. We'll cover down here. They're going to be moving fairly slowly if Genji was injured."

"Understood," the sniper responded, using her grappling hook to launch her up and out of sight into the shadows.

We walked along, an awkward tension in the air and I frowned and looked up at him.

"Why would you do that? _How_ could you kill all those Omnics?" I demanded.

"With twin shotguns and a shit-ton of ammo," he growled in response, letting out a low, dark, chuckle. When I gaped at him in horror, he added, "Come on, that was leagues better than your joke about me being 'Satanspawn.' Jesus, kid, lighten up."

"'Lighten up?!' You just killed a _bunch_ of people!" 

"Those... were _not_ people. They were tin cans. You kill one, five more are built in their place. They're a dime a dozen. I've fought them enough during the Omnic Crisis to know. They're not alive, and they _won't_ think twice about killing you. To them, you're not alive either," he spat, continuing ahead of me. 

I froze in place, staring after him.

 _So... he was a soldier during the Omnic Crisis... but what type of Soldier? He doesn't sound Russian... unless... he was with Overwatch?_ I squinted at him as he walked away and shook my head. No _way... Overwatch are a group of heroes. This guy is as bad as they come!_

"Either you catch up with me, or I put a bullet in your head. I'm only keeping you around because you saved Widow's life. What you did, shows you could have potential. You've got good instincts and reflexes at least. Though we'd have to see what Akande says about you," Reaper suddenly growled.

_He's saying that as if I'm going to join them! The nerve of this guy!_

"Well? Hurry the fuck up! I'm not going to say it again!"

I rushed over and stood by his side and he looked down at me, scoffing slightly before he raised his guns and continued moving forward, scanning the area. An awkward silence ensued and I crossed my arms boredly.

"So... who are you with? You seem like some sort of... Assassin or something. The blue chick _definitely_ screams 'assassin'," I asked, breaking it.

"I'm with Talon," he said shortly.

"The... mercenary group? So someone's paying you to destroy the museum? Why?" Reaper sighed heavily and whirled around pointing his guns down and to the side of him.

"You ask too many questions, you know that? Ever heard of the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well replace 'cat' with 'civilian' because that's what's gonna happen if you don't shut up!"

I crossed my arms and took a step towards him.

"You think you scare me? You don't. Fuck off," I sassed him.

He growled and got right in my face. His body temperature was abnormally high; the heat emanating from him simply impossible, though it seemed normal for him. To my surprise, he still smelled Human. 

His scent was a mixture of sweat and an interesting cologne that was dark and acrid with a crisp, metallic note to it. I breathed it in, and despite his outward, edgy facade, the scent comforted me somehow.

"I should scare you. Badly. If you knew about half the shit I've done, hell even a _quarter_ of the shit I've done, you'd be pissing your pants right now. I've killed people for much less than..." I rolled my eyes as he went on with his monologue until a faint, familiar sound reached my ears.

 _Is that a bow?_ I asked myself in confusion until I remembered the threat that still loomed. The Omnic had a Japanese Archer friend.

I looked around me thoroughly, focusing on higher up areas. Finally, I spotted the Japanese archer just ahead of us atop another scaffolding with his bow drawn and a very sharp arrow nocked in place. As I spotted him, his eyes widened and he fired the arrow.

With less than a second to react, I shoved Reaper hard from the side, and we both toppled over. A low growl emanated from him as he stood back up, looked in the direction of the archer, who was about to fire again, and he crossed his guns against his chest, a purple-black mist engulfing him as he teleported behind the archer just as he fired and missed.

A shocked exclamation left the archer's mouth and he looked around before staring straight ahead of him in realisation. I watched as the archer gritted his teeth and jumped off of the scaffolding just as Reaper shot him. Some of the buckshot from the blast landed in his arm and he groaned, but fled as quickly as possible, tossing his bow over his shoulder and climbing walls to hide in the shadows.

Reaper went to chase after him but groaned as he remembered that I was his hostage. He turned back around, looking over at me and pointing a gun towards the direction the Japanese archer had rushed off in.

"Hey! Hurry the fuck up, he's getting...!" Reaper shouted at me before lowering his guns, holstering them, and teleporting back to my side.

"What?" I demanded as he stared at me in silence. I couldn't tell what he was thinking with that white mask of his on, I just stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Listen... you're gonna be just fine, alright?" he growled in a more gentle tone of voice as he put his hands up in a calm expression.

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded, going to raise my hands in a shrug, when my right hand hit the shaft and fletching of an arrow that was sticking out of my right side, and a sharp pain tore through me. I swallowed hard and struggled to keep my breathing under control. I turned my head around to see the arrowhead sticking out of my back. "Th-that's not supposed to be there..."

I slumped to the ground in shock as I noticed a small amount of blood trickling out of the wound. I wasn't in much pain, but I was beyond afraid that the arrow had hit some vital organ and I was just going to go into shock and bleed out. Reaper immediately grabbed me, steadying me in place so I wouldn't fall and injure myself further.

"Why the fuck would you save me? I don't deserve it," he admitted. Truth be told, I didn't know. Maybe it's because I thought there was good in him. Or maybe still, just because I thought he was a cool dude, despite his Omnic-murdering. Either way, I ignored his question completely.

"You know... I used to teach kids archery in the Summer, but I've never been used as the target before," I joked. "Damn though, what a downer... I had so many things I wanted to do..."

"Shut up, you're gonna be fine," he bit back at me before declaring, "Widowmaker, abort the chase, we've completed our mission, anyways. Genji and Hanzo escaped. The Civ is injured. Let's get out of here."

The sound of sirens filled the air and Reaper cursed under his breath, lifting me up carefully in his arms.

"Local LEOs are on their way. Widow get to the aircraft. I'll be right behind you," he ordered. Then, he tilted his head down at me and warned, "I have to run or else we'll be caught. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Just do it, already," I demanded, gritting my teeth.

"Hmph. For a Civ, you're pretty tough. Hang in there and don't kick the bucket. Talon may just have use for you yet."

"Damn, if that's your idea of a compliment, I'd hate to see what your flirting is like," I joked. To my surprise, he let out a low, raucous laugh and then started running extremely fast for his bulky size.

I groaned lightly at the repetitive bouncing of his feet hitting the ground as it jarred my wound, and I scrunched my eyes closed.

Unbeknownst to me, I had passed out from the pain, and when I woke up, I was aboard a medium-sized aircraft being tended to by a person with short, bright reddish-orange hair who had piercing eyes and seemed to be some sort of scientist. Their right eye was a deep brown colour, while their left was an icy blue. I was drawn in by them, and as much as I didn't want to stop gazing into their eyes, I was a bit more curious about my wound.

My eyes reluctantly flitted down to my right side to see a small amount of bleeding and a hole where the arrow had been. The person opened their right hand and sprayed a glowing golden mist at my wound that felt warm and powerful, and I watched as my injury quickly healed up. The bleeding stopped altogether and the skin, muscle, and nerves all patched together, the hole completely disappearing until there was no trace left of it; not even a scar.

 _Whoa..._ I breathed heavily and sat up, staring at them in awe. 

They smiled and gave a light scoff.

"Science is amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is," I agreed. "Thank you for healing me. I'm (y/n)."

"Moira O'Deorain," they introduced themselves with a slight bow. 

"Aren't you a geneticist?" I demanded. They leaned back and crossed their arms in frustration, sighing deeply and staring downwards as they reflected.

"I was, but... alas, I was thwarted by narrow-minded views. People were worried about making new leaps into the future. They didn't want to grow or evolve, they merely wanted to... _exist._ "

_I wonder what Moira was doing and what stopped her... she used to be famous for her theories and research. In fact... wasn't she a part of Overwatch?_

"Weren't you also a part of Overwatch at one point?" I pressed, almost instantly regretting it as she glared daggers at me.

"Overwatch was a failure to Humanity! Its overly strict guidelines and overabundance of caution nearly cost me my career," she spat. "Thankfully, I am now part of the brilliant minds of Oasis. They, and Talon greatly appreciate my work and know that I am dedicated to improving Humans and Omnics alike."

I nodded slowly.

 _Overwatch would only have shut her down if they thought she was doing dangerous things... I'm sure of it._ I thought to myself. I almost opened my mouth to say something, but quickly thought better of it.

"Well, I'm glad your talents and brilliant mind are being put to good use and appreciated. It's sad that people failed to recognise your true potential in the past," I said.

"Thank you," she murmured in response, eyeing me curiously before staring at me with a calculating gaze. "You know... I am looking for more subjects in my research. I could use someone like you. You're strong, in both mind and body, and you seem to be quite open-minded about things. What say you?"

I gaped at her and was about to reply when Reaper cut in, walking into the small medbay we were in.

"I say you should wait and see what Akande says first," he said slyly.

"Aw, but Gabriel... you know I have him wrapped around my little finger," she said with a smirk, holding up her right hand and wiggling her pinky comically. Her right hand was terribly scarred, looking nothing like her left hand, which appeared to be in perfect condition with absolutely no flaws about it. The scars along it were a deep, unnatural purple, and the hand itself looked dead.

Reaper laughed loudly and replied, "You _know_ Akande doesn't let _anyone_ get close. If you think you have him wrapped around your finger, it means he's keeping you that close because you're an enemy of his." She laughed in response.

"Truer words were never spoken. And how are you, Gabriel? Last I saw, your condition seemed more stable than ever."

"No one's accused me of that in a long time," he joked. Moira laughed heartily and flashed him a dazzling smile before eyeing me curiously once more.

 _They seem so... normal and Human. Maybe they really aren't much different from Overwatch. I'll... keep an open mind about their goals and listen to what this Akande has to say._ I thought to myself.

"I have to take the aircraft back to Oasis, as I have research to oversee, but do put in a good word for me to Akande about using her for research, won't you?" Moira requested.

"Will do. Thanks, Doc."

"Thank you again," I called out to her as Reaper helped me off the table and led me to the main room. Moira raised an eyebrow at me and waved, smiling suggestively.

We got strapped in for the final descent and Reaper, Widowmaker, and I disembarked from the aircraft as soon as it landed. I gaped up at the castle in front of us in shock until Reaper prodded me in the back, poking me lightly with one of his metal claws.

"Ah! Yeah, alright, alright..." I griped, shooing him away with one hand nonchalantly. He scoffed and wisped ahead of me, leading the way into the castle where we went straight into a dimly-lit counsel room that had a round table in the middle of it. There were two people there discussing business of some sort, a red-eyed Omnic, and a very large man.

"I do see your point, Akande, however—" a very fancy-looking Omnic in a black suit with red glowing eyes was saying. He turned and eyed the three of us as we approached the table. "Oh, it would seem we have guests. The mighty Faucheuse _Reaper_ and the lovely Spider have returned at last."

Then, his gaze fell upon me.

"...And you brought back a souvenir from your mission, it would seem."

"Who is this?" A large, dark-skinned man with an African accent demanded from the Omnic's left side at the head of the table. He rose from his chair, walked over to stand before me, and held one large, meaty hand out in front of me.

"I'm... (y/n)," I greeted him hesitantly, putting my hand in his. He narrowed his eyes and closed his hand around mine, adding slight pressure to it as he gazed at me with an extreme intensity in his eyes. I stared right back at him determined to match his level of intensity, even as he applied more pressure to my hand. Finally, he released my hand and fixed me with a curious stare.

"Hmm... I am Akande Doomfist Ogundimu, Talon's leader. Gabriel sent me a mission report while you were on your way here. He said you saved both him and Lacroix."

"That's right, I did."

"Even Moira was taken with her," Reaper cut in. Akande nodded in response.

"Well, you are either very wise, or very foolish. We are _Talon_ , we're not some pushover Charity organization. We have great power and ambitious aspirations. I think... you could be great here, and I would like to give you a chance, but in order to do so, I will need for you to be all in."

"First, tell me about Talon's aims. I was under the impression that they were just a mercenary group," I admitted in confusion. Akande smirked.

"I see that our cover has persisted throughout the years. Yes, we do operate as a mercenary group, but we are much more than that. We are an organization that strives to make the world better," he informed me. I shook my head and squinted up at him.

"How is murdering a bunch of innocent Omnics making the world a better place?" The red-eyed, fancy Omnic sitting at the table cleared his throat and held up one finger. He rose from his spot and stood next to Akande, facing me.

"While I applaud your efforts to come to my peoples' aid, in this case, it is quite unnecessary," he informed me, "I am Maximilien. Enchanté. _Enchanted._ " He lifted up my hand delicately and kissed the back of it by pressing the metal of his faceplate against it.

Then, he continued speaking in a soft, even tone of voice, moving his arms intricately as he went on.

"You see, with each war, each disease, each chaotic moment, the world is shaken to its very core. It is Talon that creates such moments so that Humanity and Omnics alike may learn from this and progress. Innovations are made to help combat during wartime, research is done to cure sicknesses, and heroes are created to stop the chaos. What Agents Reyes and Lacroix did in Houston, Texas today was create a small spark that will help ignite a very large flame. Omnics and Humans are so very close to war once more."

"But... people will die! Humans, and Omnics will die!" I protested.

"You are missing the big picture," Akande interrupted. "People crave stability, but they need chaos to do so. Yes, people die, but it is the survivors who rise up out of their ashes and become more. They contribute to society by becoming the next researchers, soldiers, scientists, and anything else society needs. When panic ensues, suddenly money is poured into ways of finding a fix for the issue at hand. With another war on our hands, there will be so much more innovation. Humanity and Omnics will thrive. Only through conflict, do we evolve."

I gaped at him for awhile and looked around the room at the others.

"We could use someone like you. You have a bright mind, (y/n) and good instincts too. Besides, there is no going back. The news media is blaming you for the shooting, saying you were part of an Anti-Omnic Terrorist Group. So, what do you think? Will you commit yourself to the cause? We can do great things together, and I will even make sure your mother is well taken care of."

"My... mother..." I echoed in disbelief.

_Does he know everything about me? Is he threatening her?_

"Yes, your mother. I can make sure she lives out the rest of her days in prosperity," Akande vowed.

_Reaper, Widowmaker, Doomfist, Maximilien... and even Moira. Are they all people I want to get involved with? Even so, Akande promised to take care of her... Mother... What must she think of me now...? Even so, we've never had much money. Maybe... maybe now she can take a proper vacation and see the world like she's always wanted._

I stopped myself from crying, clearing my throat and shaking my head to stop the tears, and I stared straight into Akande's eyes.

"When do I start?"


End file.
